Filthy Rich
Filthy Rich is an American soap satire/situation comedy that aired on the CBS television network from August 1982 to July 1983. The series starred Dixie Carter and Delta Burke as two battling in-laws, who were intent on keeping the illegitimate son of the recently deceased patriarch out of the family (and therefore receiving the decedent's fortune). The series broadly satirized then-popular prime-time soap operas such as Dallas and Dynasty. The series was created by Linda Bloodworth (later known as Linda Bloodworth-Thomason), who would reunite with Dixie and Delta four years later on the highly popular and long-running situation comedy Designing Women, in which they played sisters (as opposed to being in-laws), Julia and Suzanne Sugarbaker, respectively. Plot The series was set in Memphis, Tennessee. Much of the situations took place at a fictional mansion called Toad Hall. Toad Hall had been owned by one Big Guy Beck (Slim Pickens; Forrest Tucker), a very wealthy land baron, who had been well-known and well respected in Memphis society. He had recently died of an undisclosed illness, and before he was cryogenically frozen, he had made out a videotaped will, a piece of which was played every week, by his long-time attorney, George Wilhoit (David Healy; Vernon Weddle). The will's terms and conditions were harshest on Big Guy's oldest son, the snobbish Marshall Beck (Michael Lombard) and his equally snobbish wife Carlotta (Carter). Also aghast at the will's terms was Big Guy's wily younger second wife, Kathleen (Burke). The will stressed that the family wouldn't be able to collect one dime of their inheritance unless they accepted Big Guy's illegitimate son, Wild Bill Westchester (Jerry Hardin), a used RV salesman, and his good-natured but ditzy wife Bootsie (Ann Wedgeworth) into their family. Many of the situations stemmed from the conniving Kathleen, Marshall and Carlotta's schemes to declare the terms and constraints of the will invalid (trying to prove that Big Guy was not in his right mind when he had the will drawn up); and also to rid themselves of Wild Bill and Bootsie, for to their minds, with them; not to mention the rest of the family, out of their lives, the snobs could live it up on the money. Their wildly outlandish schemes usually and inevitably ended up failing, either by exposure from someone else or by their own sheer ineptitude. Also starring were Nedra Volz, who played Big Guy's senile first wife, Winona Beck, called Mother B., who often escaped from her nearby nursing home; and Charles Frank, who played Big Guy's younger son Stanley. Stanley, independently wealthy because he invested his money wisely, and thus not concerned about his inheritance from his father, was the nicest of the whole lot. It was often Stanley who was able to protect Wild Bill and Bootsie (whom he and Mother B. accepted from the outset) from the devious scheming of his stepmother, who lusted after him; and his conniving brother and sister in-law. Characters Big Guy Beck (Slim Pickens; Forrest Tucker) A very wealthy land baron; the patriarch of Toad Hall, and the decedent whose will stipulated that his family accept his illegitimate son, Wild Bill Westchester and wife Bootsie into the family. Father of Marshall and Stanley (by first wife Mother B. whom he divorced) and was married to Kathleen when he died. Had a tendency to end his videotapes with singing a very off-key version of "Happy Trails". Carlotta Beck (Dixie Carter) Big Guy's daughter-in-law; Stanley and Wild Bill's sister in-law; Marshall's snobby and shrewish wife. She considers herself the only reigning queen of Toad Hall. She, Marshall and Kathleen were always trying to get rid of the Westchesters as well as Mother B. and Stanley, so they would be the only ones who would get the vast fortune of Big Guy, and they would live it up on the money. Despite this, the three would often argue among one another as much as they fought the Westchesters. Their schemes were often thwarted by Stanley, who saw them for the connivers that they were, or by their own sheer stupidity and gross ineptitude. Although they shared the same goal (getting rid of the Westchesters), Carlotta couldn't stand Kathleen and vice versa. Carlotta would always snidely remind Kathleen that she was only Big Guy's second wife and thus, was only her stepmother-in-law. She was also an enemy of Mother B, given that she and Marshall had put her in a nursing home, and she would often rat out her and Marshall and their wrongdoings in retaliation. Marshall Beck (Michael Lombard) Big Guy's oldest, bi-sexual (and in therapy for it) son, and as snobby as his wife. Despite his snobbishness, however, he was also slightly milquetoast and weak willed compared to his strong-willed and snotty wife. Tended to wheeze a lot because of his asthma. Although he does love Carlotta, the two argue as well; and the three snobs often quarrel among one another especially when their schemes would go awry. Marshall is appalled that his late father would force him, Kathleen and Carlotta to invite his half-brother (a half-brother he knew nothing about) and his wife to live in their home, and is equally appalled that his younger brother and mother would welcome them with open arms. Usually put in his place by Mother B, who tended to know more about his dishonesty and connivance and often delighted in ratting him and his wrongdoings out. Kathleen Beck (Delta Burke) Big Guy's much younger second wife (She was constantly reminded by Carlotta that she was merely Big Guy's second wife and would equally remind her that she was only her stepmother-in-law). She was a very wily woman who was always lusting after her younger stepson, Stanley, who often deflected her unwelcome advances. She was always needing a tranquilizer. Despite siding with Marshall and Carlotta against the Westchesters, she was also scorned by the latter who called her a tramp and slut (Kathleen would sometimes retaliate by calling Carlotta a double-slut). The three often squabbled amongst themselves as much as they fought the Westchesters. Kathleen retaliated by calling Carlotta a shrew. Thoroughly disliked by Big Guy's previous wife, Mother B. who derisively called her "Big Girl". Stanley Beck (Charles Frank) Independently wealthy (due to his wise investment of his money) younger brother of Marshall; ally and half brother of Wild Bill. Ironically, he wasn't involved with the will of Big Guy or in need of the inheritance therein, due to his own wealth. Target of lust by Kathleen whose unwelcome advances he often deflected. Nicest member of the Becks, and welcomed Wild Bill and Bootsie immediately. In fact, it was he who had brought the Westchesters into Toad Hall in the first place. An avid Dr. Pepper drinker, Stanley is kind and concerned about others, but will not tolerate the more dishonest shenanigans of Marshall, Kathleen and Carlotta. Has a close bond with his mother, Mother B. (who calls him Skippy) and is usually there to help his half-brother and half-sister in-law with getting used to being wealthy after years of being poor, or in helping them in dealing with the other Becks and thwarting their schemes. Winona "Mother B" Beck (Nedra Volz) Marshall and Stanley's senile mother. Big Guy's first wife, whom he divorced prior to marrying Kathleen. She belied her age by constantly escaping her nursing home where she claimed they (meaning Marshall and Carlotta, who had presumably put her there) were holding her hostage. Mother B had no liking for Kathleen, whom she derisively called "Big Girl". Spends more time at her old home than her nursing home, which is not far away from Toad Hall. She, like her favored younger son, Stanley, whom she calls Skippy, accepted the Westchesters outright and likes them. She would also often take delight in ratting out Marshall and Carlotta for their constant wrongdoing, possibly in retaliation for them putting her in the nursing home. Wild Bill Westchester (Jerry Hardin) A used RV salesman who is discovered to be Big Guy's illegitimate son. (which was proven by a DNA test) Accepted by Stanley and Mother B. outright, while being plotted against by Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen. In fact, it was Stanley who brought Wild Bill and Bootsie into Toad Hall in the first place. He and Bootsie were almost scared out of the house by Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen, by means of a phony seance, but was convinced by Stanley and Mother B., who truly cared about them, that they would always have a home at Toad Hall, whether the snobs liked it or not. Bootsie Westchester (Ann Wedgeworth) Wild Bill's gentle natured but ditzy wife. She, like Wild Bill, is thrilled to be part of the family. Her marriage was almost ruined by Kathleen, Marshall and Carlotta but she, along with Stanley's help, thwarted their conniving and scheming. She unwaveringly loves Wild Bill, is totally loyal to the family, even though it is mainly one-sided, and makes the most of being on a budget. She went back to school and got her diploma, her achievement totally horrifying the snobs. George Wilhoit (David Healy; Vernon Weddle) Big Guy's long-time attorney who played a section of his late client's video will every week, and was there to make sure the conditions, however outlandish, were carried out. Some conditions were reasonable (like the family getting a job or living within a strict budget, after Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen were caught trying to throw out the Westchesters) while others (where Big Guy had Stanley kidnapped on his birthday to find out who his true friends were) were more than a trifle bit bizarre. Episodes Season 1: 1982 * Pilot: Part 1 * Directed By: H. Wesley Kenney * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: August 9, 1982 * Summary: At the reading of cryogenically frozen family patriarch Big Guy Beck's video-will, the Becks learn that Big Guy had an illegitimate son — used RV dealer Wild Bill Westchester. To make matters even worse for the Becks, they learn that in order to receive their inheritance, they'll have to live "in peace and harmony" with Wild Bill and his "lovely and whimsical" wife, Bootsie, in Toad Hall, the family mansion. Independently wealthy son Stanley and his mother, Big Guy's first wife, Mother B, greets the Westchesters and immediately accepts them with open arms. However, snobby older son Marshall, his snobby and shrewish wife, Carlotta, and Big Guy's wily widow, Kathleen are overwrought with embarrassment and the three begin to scheme; their aim is to get the Westchesters out of the picture and out of Toad Hall for good, with the reasoning that with the Westchesters, as well as Stanley and Mother B. out of the picture, the three snobs can live it up on the fortune. Their conniving avails them naught, because they had been caught trying to throw Wild Bill and Bootsie out of the house. As such, the snobs end up not inheriting their money and being put on a very strict budget. * Pilot: Part 2 * Directed By: Wes Kenney * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: August 16, 1982 * Summary: Marshall, Carlotta, and Kathleen, disgusted with the Westchesters interloping into their family and threatening their inheritances and even more furious with Stanley for even BRINGING them into Toad Hall in the first place, (and Mother B. just because) plot and devise yet another scheme to disprove Wild Bill's relation to Big Guy — so they drug him and steal a half gallon of his blood to use for testing. This leaves Wild Bill so drained and so anemic that he is woozy to the point where he cannot even stand. This situation concerns Stanley and Bootsie who rally round him to help Wild Bill. Stanley, upon realizing who did this and why they did it, decides that it is time that his snotty family learn a very hard lesson. This also solidifies in his mind that Wild Bill and Bootsie are his family, blood or not, and that he and Mother B. will do everything they can to make sure the Westchesters are treated well and are treated with the respect and fairness that he felt they were entitled to. In the end, the snobs' conniving once again doesn't pay off. All their scheming does was to prove the inevitable and what everyone already knew. Stanley, who spent some of his own money on a DNA test, gleefully reveals to all present that Wild Bill is indeed Big Guy's son! This news sets the vanquished snobs to quarreling (with Kathleen and Carlotta calling one another "slut" and "double-slut"), and while they were still fighting with one another, a pleased Stanley welcomes Wild Bill and Bootsie officially into the family! * Town and Garden * Directed By Bill Persky * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: August 23, 1982 * Short Summary: The Becks try to teach the Westchesters proper manners when they learn that a town and garden magazine wants to feature Toad Hall on the cover. But there's still the problem of Mother B. — so Marshall attempts to drug her... but he winds up taking the sleeping pills himself. In the end, the magazine editor, Mr. Means decides not to use Toad Hall, to the snobs' dismay, instead opting for Mother B.'s nursing home. Season 2: 1982–83 * Some Like It Not * Directed By Rod Daniel * Written By Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date October 6, 1982 * Summary: Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen are jealous and resentful of the happy marriage between Wild Bill and Bootsie and as such, they scheme to break up their marriage and try, yet again, to drive them out of Toad Hall. Their plan has Kathleen seducing Wild Bill, while Marshall makes a move on Bootsie. But the whole plan backfires when Stanley figures out what's going on and has Wild Bill pretend to be smitten with a horrified Carlotta! *The Kidnapping of Stanley * Directed By Rod Daniel * Written By Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date October 13, 1982 * Summary: It's Stanley's 35th birthday and Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen expect him to get the gift of cash, so naturally they all suck up to him. But instead of cash, a cake arrives with two ladies inside — who kidnap him. It's soon revealed that the kidnapping was arranged by Big Guy (in one of the most bizarre conditions of his video will), so Stanley could find out who his friends really are — his "friends" being whichever family members come up with the ransom. Needless to say that Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen aren't his friends.... (seeing him as an impediment to their clear path to their money) meanwhile Wild Bill and Bootsie work feverishly and valiantly to come up with the cash....yet they come up short, but not for lack of trying. In the end, it's Mother B. who saves the day and her son (with cash she picked from the money tree that Big Guy left her). *The Real Men * Directed By Rod Daniel * Written By Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date October 20, 1982 * Short Summary: In an attempt to prove himself to Carlotta, weak-willed Marshall takes out a huge loan — unaware that he's borrowing the money from a gangster. After getting the money, Marshall flaunts his newfound wealth... then loses it to one of Mother B's friends in a poker game. *The Happy Medium * Directed By Rod Daniel * Written By Jim Brecher * Original Air Date October 27, 1982 * Summary: Bootsie's sudden interest in the occult finds Carlotta a good avenue in their constant plotting to rid themselves of Stanley, Mother B and the Westchesters. Learning this, the snobbish woman scrambles to arrange a phony seance to contact Big Guy's spirit, who supposedly tells Stanley, Mother B and the Westchesters to give up their inheritance and leave Toad Hall. However, it was revealed that it was yet another scheme by the snobs which was foiled by Stanley! Marshall, Kathleen and Carlotta are humiliated yet again (and, as usual, they leave the room arguing about the scheme's failure and who was at fault), and Stanley gently telling Wild Bill and Bootsie that, whether the snobs like it or not, they would always have a home with Stanley and Mother B. at Toad Hall. Stanley then hugs his half-brother. *Take This Job and Love It: Part 1 * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: November 3, 1982 * Short Summary: The latest installment of Big Guy's video will (and one of the will's more reasonable conditions) includes a promise of a $10,000 bonus for the family member who finds work and gets the best report. Marshall and Wild Bill get jobs at an RV dealership (due to Wild Bill's knowledge of RV's); Carlotta becomes a tour guide; Bootsie starts a fingernail and underwear franchise; and Kathleen receives promotion after promotion at the State Bank. It's smooth sailing until Bootsie reveals that she's set up an in-home presentation on the same night that the Southern 500 Committee is scheduled to arrive for a dinner meeting regarding Marshall and Carlotta's failure to pay their annual dues. * Take This Job and Love It: Part 2 * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: November 10, 1982 * Short Summary: Members of the Southern 500 Committee arrive for a meeting with Marshall and Carlotta on the same evening when Bootsie's having an in-home presentation for a fingernail and underwear franchise that she's started. The festivities get off to a rocky start when Carlotta, who's fallen into the river, is forced to wear her work clothes to the party. Further complications ensue when Wild Bill burns dinner forcing Bootsie's party into the adjoining room (though her sole guest is homeless Alvin Essary) and Mother B. arrives to liven things up. * The Country Club * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: January 17, 1983 * Summary: The snob trio are horrified when Stanley arrives at the country club with Bootsie and Wild Bill. But what happens next horrifies them even more — Bootsie and Bill decide to join the country club, with Stanley being their sponsor! In an attempt to discredit the Westchesters, scheming Carlotta sets up a meeting with the admissions committee and encourages the Westchesters to be themselves. She and Marshall pick out the tackiest clothes in the Westchester closet, and invite wino Alvin Essary to speak on behalf of the Westchesters, hoping against hope that they are kept out of the Country Club. But Stanley, knowing full well what the snobs were up to and WHY they were doing it, once again intervenes. He then makes Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen look like the complete fools they were when Essary and the Westchesters arrive dressed beautifully and acting like royalty. The end result is the Westchesters are accepted in the Country Club, making a more than favorable impression on the admissions committee; while Marshall and Carlotta, due to a scheme to pocket money using phony foster children (which was revealed to the committee by a gleeful Mother B, out for vengeance against them), are placed on probation, which leads Carlotta to moan "They're IN, and we're OUT!". They are allowed to be guests by Kathleen, who still had her membership, due to her being Big Guy's widow, which aggravates Marshall and Carlotta! * A Beck Goes Back * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: E. Jack Kaplan * Original Air Date: January 24, 1983 * Summary: When Carlotta is nominated to be vice president of the Dames of the Confederacy, her rival nominee, Sissy Chastaine, gives Carlotta a most difficult charity to complete in order to stay in the running — the high school equivalency test drive. Carlotta is determined to win the nomination, but has no idea how to complete her charity drive, until Bootsie reveals she does not have her high school diploma. Bootsie offers her help to Carlotta and Marshall, who snobbishly (as usual) repel her every effort. Finally, Stanley, Wild Bill and Bootsie (who has been preparing to take her exam by reading the entire Encyclopædia Britannica — except the "z"s) come up with the perfect plan to help — make giant billboards of Bootsie wearing her mortar board and holding a diploma under the heading: "A Beck goes Back!" school. Carlotta, Marshall, and Kathleen are horrified, and, armed with paint and brushes, go all around Memphis blocking out the Beck name. Caught in the act by the police, the snobs are arrested for defacing public property. When Carlotta returns home after spending a night in jail, she receives a phone call from Sissy Chastaine. Sissy tells Carlotta that the equivalency test drive was a huge success. Carlotta is thrilled, believing she has won the nomination, until Sissy tells her that due to her criminal record, (her night of vandalism) she is disqualified! Once again the snobbish Carlotta is vanquished! * The Treasure of Toad Hall * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: E. Jack Kaplan * Original Air Date: January 31, 1983 * Short Summary: When Bootsie discovers a Civil War diary which documents hidden gold in the mansion, Marshall and Carlotta quickly concoct a scheme to keep Bootsie from telling the rest of the family. * The Blue and the Gray for the Green * Directed By: Wes Kenney * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason, E. Jack Kaplan * Original Air Date: February 14, 1983 * Short Summary: The Becks are delighted when they learn that Toad Hall is regarded as a historical site, thus entitling them to tax exemption. However, what the snobs don't anticipate is that as a historical site, they are required by law to conduct tours of the family mansion, something they're not too thrilled about! * The First Heir * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: Barry E. Blitzer, Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: June 8, 1983 * Summary: When it's revealed that there's a large inheritance waiting for the first Beck grandchild, Marshall, Carlotta and Kathleen begin to scheme once again. Kathleen takes the opportunity to try to seduce Stanley, which he repels as usual. Marshall and Carlotta, on the other hand, decide to adopt a child, thinking that an adopted child would still be a Beck grandchild (George would later tell them that would simply not be the case as the child had to be a blood relative). Afraid that Bootsie will become pregnant before the adoption can be completed, the trio decide to keep the Westchesters apart — Kathleen and Carlotta have slumber parties with Bootsie while Marshall keeps Wild Bill awake, telling him of his problems. Eventually, it's revealed that Bootsie is unable to get pregnant, though she and Wild Bill have tried in the past. Upon hearing this bit of news, and also receiving a phone call from the adoption agency that their application was denied (justifiably), an extremely livid Carlotta wrathfully banishes Marshall, whom she blamed for the whole thing, out of their bedroom into a tent in the hallway! * The Best Revenge Is Stealing Your Ex-Husband's Second Wife's Fiance * Directed By: Rod Daniel * Written By: Linda Bloodworth-Thomason * Original Air Date: June 15, 1983 * Summary: Gold-digging Kathleen finds herself engaged to a rich old timer and the wedding's just days away. Marshall and Carlotta are excited by this news because, by getting remarried, Kathleen forfeits any claim to Big Guy's money, which gives them more money for them to live it up on. Kathleen sees this as her last opportunity to seduce Stanley who, this time, rings a nearby fire alarm to scare her off. But Kathleen's giddiness turns to despair when her fiancé announces that he's in love with Mother B., just moments before they are to be wed! This served as sweet revenge against Kathleen by Mother B, who never forgave her for marrying Big Guy! Soap connections Three of the show's actors have had a lot of experience in soap operas. The late Ann Wedgeworth (Bootsie Westchester) was well known for her role of former model Lahoma Vane Lucas, who became Rachel Davis' aunt by marriage on the long running, Another World and would become one of the three main roles (Sam Lucas and Missy Palmer Matthews were the others) on AW's spin-off series, Somerset; Dixie Carter (Carlotta Beck) was best known for her long-time role of Assistant District Attorney Olivia Brandeis "Brandy" Henderson on the soap/mystery hybrid series, The Edge of Night (Dixie was notable for having been part of the cast when the show transitioned from CBS to ABC in 1975); and Charles Frank (Stanley Beck) was widely known for playing the role of the kind Dr. Jeff Martin on the serial, All My Children (while on the show, he would meet his real life wife, Susan Blanchard, who played Jeff's on-screen wife, Mary Kennecott Martin). Category:Prime time soaps